


Vida fora do círculo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ela olhava pelas janelas e imaginava uma vida que não poderia ter.





	Vida fora do círculo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life outside the circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853799) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #063 - window (janela).

Durante a maior parte da vida de Solona, ela imaginou que jamais veria o lado de fora de uma torre do círculo. Não era tão incomum para magos passarem todas as suas vidas lá dentro, porque simplesmente não tinham utilidade para a Chantria, e ela temia que isso fosse o que iria acontecer com ela. Ela olhava pelas janelas e imaginava uma vida que não poderia ter, e agora estava livre, e não sabia o que fazer com essa liberdade. Então, Leliana lhe prometeu, quando sua missão tivesse terminado, iriam viajar, e Leliana mostraria para Solona tudo o que conhecia.


End file.
